


Eblan's Princess

by Nullifier



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Castration, Cock & Ball Torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nullifier/pseuds/Nullifier
Summary: Edge seeks out Rubicante in order to exact revenge for killing his parents. Too bad Rubicante is just too strong, and now he'll have to pay the price.Warning: Very graphic! These stories are for people with very messed up fetishes!
Relationships: Edward "Edge" Geraldine/Rubicante
Kudos: 10





	Eblan's Princess

There he was. _Rubicante._ Edge would recognize the demon responsible for killing his parents anywhere. Ever since the citizens of Eblan were evacuated to Eblan Cave, Edge had been searching high and low for Rubicante, and now it was his time to exact revenge. Edge watched carefully from the shadows, waiting for an opportunity to strike.

Rubicante walked to the entrance of the Tower of Babil and began punching in the code. At that moment, Edge leaped out from the ceiling, ready to take Rubicante’s head! Right as Edge’s blade was about to reach Rubicante’s neck, a wall of flames appeared to protect the demon clad in red, knocking Edge back into Eblan Cave.

Rubicante: “You did a good job hiding your body, but the burning flames of hatred within you gave away your presence.”

Edge: “Dammit… Rubicante, I’m here to make you pay!”

Rubicante: “Do I know you?”

Edge: “I’m Edge, the Prince of Eblan, and I’m here to avenge my parents!”

Rubicante gives the young prince a confused look.

Rubicante: “I know not of Eblan, nor of the death of your parents.”

Edge: “Lies! You were the one who attacked the castle and killed my parents! And now I’m going to take you down, for the citizens of Eblan!”

Edge lunges towards Rubicante, slashing at the demon’s flame walls, trying his best to get in at least one hit, but nothing seems to work.

Edge: “Dammit. Two can play it that game. Flame!”

Edge unleashes a powerful Flame ninjutsu at Rubicante, trying to fight fire with fire. Unfortunately, his own flames could do nothing against a demon born from flames. Rubicante just stands still and smacks away the flames like they were nothing.

Edge: “There’s more where that came from!”

Edge was about to use his Flood ninjutsu, but a whip of flames suddenly appeared and pulled his arm back.

Edge: “What the? Let go!”

Edge struggled, but he could not free himself from the chain. Then suddenly, more chains appeared, one for each limb, pinning his body against the cave’s walls with his arms and legs spread out.

Edge: “The hell is this?! Let me go!”

Edge looks up and sees Rubicante standing right in front of him. Edge was not afraid though. He still had nothing but rage in his heart as he watched the demon before him. 

Rubicante: “It’s hard to tell if you’re brave or just a fool, but to be chained up by the Autarch of Flames and not experience fear is commendable. However...”

Rubicante suddenly lifted Edge’s body with his chains to bring him up to eye level.

Rubicante: “Once I’m through with you, you’ll learn true fear.”

Edge just glared at Rubicante. If it wasn’t for his signature mask, he’d spit in Rubicante’s face as well. Rubicante could kill or torture him, but he was prepared for anything. Well… _almost_ anything. Suddenly, Rubicante starts rubbing Edge’s exposed chest.

Edge: “H-hey, cut it out!”

Rubicante just continued, feeling every inch of Edge’s body.

Rubicante: “You certainly have the body of a prince. Nice, slender build. No excess muscle.”

Edge just felt uncomfortable. Not scared, just… uncomfortable. What was the demon planning? Rubicante then slowly starts making his way down and puts his hand in Edge’s pants.

Edge: “W-where are you touching? You pervert!”

Rubicante’s hand makes its way to Edge’s crotch where he starts fondling Edge’s balls.

Rubicante: “Tell me, do you have any siblings?”

Edge gave Rubicante a confused look.

Edge: “Siblings? Heh, if you’re after more members of the royal family, then too bad. I’m the only one left.”

Rubicante: “... I see. Then I guess that’s too bad.”

Rubicante starts tightening his grip, causing Edge to start flailing in pain.

Edge: “Ahhhhhhhh! Let go! Let go!”

Rubicante: “Starting today, the kingdom of Eblan will no longer have a prince anymore. It’ll be the age of Princess Edge.”

Edge’s eyes go wide. Princess Edge? He didn’t mean…

Edge: “Y-you can’t do that!”

Rubicante tightens his grip further, causing Edge to flail around harder against the cold walls of Eblan Cave.

Rubicante: “You came here with the resolve to die, did you not? I’m doing you a favor, then. You’ll still have your life, so you can pick out a successor. However, the Eblan royal lineage ends with you.”

When Edge first chased after Rubicante, he wasn’t expecting _this_. Whips? Chains? Death? All of those were acceptable to him if he failed to exact revenge. But losing his manhood?! Hell no! That was a fate worse than death!

Edge screamed louder and louder, struggling to break free of Rubicante’s chains, but it was no use. Rubicante just continued squeezing, pinching Edge’s little nugget harder and harder with his fingers, flattening it further and further. Edge was in massive pain, but he held on to a small glimmer of hope that Rubicante was just bluffing. After all, he was a guy, too. Surely he’d consider breaking a guy’s nuts as taboo. He was dead wrong. After just a few more moments, Rubicante’s fingers finally met, destroying Edge’s left nut.

Edge let out a loud scream. This was the most painful thing he could have ever imagined. After letting out multiple screams, Edge started panting heavily, having partially recovered from the torture of having one of his delicate organs broken. Rubicante then started playing around with the remains of Edge’s broken left nut, eliciting some more screams from the poor prince.

Rubicante: “One down, one more to go.”

Edge continued panting from the intense torture session and glared at Rubicante.

Edge: “You’re… you’re sick!”

Rubicante: “I am merely teaching a young prince a lesson. You should consider yourself lucky, as any of the other archfiends would have killed you already.”

Rubicante wasted no time, grabbing Edge’s last remaining nut and squeezing the life out of it as well. Edge had just gone through this ordeal once, but it was no less painful the 2nd time around. He felt his last nut compress further and further in Rubicante’s fingers until finally, with a loud “squick”, Edge had permanently lost any chances of fathering children. Edge went ballistic, losing control of his entire body due to the intense pain he had experience not once, but twice. After Edge finally regained control of his senses, he felt a wave of relief. It’s over, the deed was done. Now Rubicante could finally let him go.

Rubicante: “Impressive. For a prince, you sure have some amazing mental fortitude. Anyone else would have passed out after breaking just one ball, but you endured having both broken.”

Edge: “Alright, Rubicante, you had your fun. Now let me go!”

Rubicante took his hand out of Edge’s pants, causing Edge to let out a sigh of relief. He was glad to have Rubicante’s hand away from his junk. His poor, destroyed junk, which was now just a heap of junk.

But Rubicante wasn’t finished quite yet. He took off Edge’s pants, revealing the mess that was Edge’s crotch and then quickly binded it with a chain that went around both his dick and his nutsack.

Edge: “H-hey, what gives? I thought you were finished!”

Rubicante: “When did I say that? Like I said, today will officially mark the reign of Princess Edge, and a princess certainly doesn’t have such an unsightly thing growing between her legs.”

Edge: “W-wait, no, stop! Ahhhhhh!”

The chains around Edge’s junk started heating up. Unlike the chains on his limbs which were merely for binding, these were made for a different reason. Rubicante started stroking Edge’s member, causing it to fully grow before it could be damaged.

Rubicante: “And now, for the finishing touch.”

The heat of the chains grew and grew, and the size shrank and shrank, until it lopped off Edge’s junk, cauterizing the wound as it did. Once the deed was finished, Rubicante stuck out his hand to catch the former prince’s manhood before it could fall to the ground.

Rubicante: “I’ll be taking this as a souvenir.”

Rubicanted waited for Edge to respond with a glare, but he received no such response. It seems he had finally passed out. Rubicante dispersed the flame chains holding up Edge’s unconscious body and, being the gentleman that he is, caught Edge’s body as he fell towards the ground. Rubicante was delicate with the ninja’s body, a complete 180 over the rough treatment in his torture session earlier. He put Edge’s clothes back on to avoid further embarrassment for the ninja and stroked his hair a few times.

Rubicante: “You’ll make a fine queen one day, Princess Edge.”

Rubicante gave the ninja a kiss on the forehead as he laid his body on the ground before heading back towards the Tower of Babil.


End file.
